


Bed Heads

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These snippets were written for Stellarmeadow's Break the Bed Comment Fest over at Livejournal.</p><p>The Break the Bed Comment Fest is all in honour of the fact that Steve seems to have quite a flimsy bed, which it would appear is not quite up to the challenge of rigourous activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



“I am not purchasing something that important online, Steven.” Danny growled.

“Well I’m not going shopping with you.” Steve spoke through clenched teeth.

“You most certainly are.” Danny nodded.

“Why, Danny?” Steve spun on Danny, his hands planted on his hips.

“Because, Steven,” Danny sighed, “It’s important alright?”

“I trust you, Danny.” Steve almost whined. “Take my credit card, it’s fine, really whatever you choose is fine.”

“Why won’t you come with me?” Danny’s eyes narrowed. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Wait?” Steve’s face crumpled in confusion. “Why would I be ashamed of you?”

“I have no idea.” Danny turned his back on his partner. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Steve took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his short hair, intent on changing the direction of the conversation.

“Why don’t we just look the store up online and buy one that way?” Steve offered, “We can choose together that way.”

“How often have you seen me order anything online, Steven?” Danny’s eyes were narrow as he turned back to face his partner.

“There was that Christmas Tree.” Steve suggested helpfully but was cut off .

“And you saw said tree, so no there will be no further online purchases.”

“I buy online all the time, Danny.”

“I rest my case.” Danny walked over to stand in front of Steve, looking up into his face. “Are you going to come with me?”

“Do we really need to go shopping?” Steve asked his voice desperate.

“No, Steven, we can’t sleep on a mattress on the floor anymore. It’s already been a week.” He held up a hand to forestall conversation when Steve looked like he was going to interrupt. “So what, we broke the bed it happens. We need to go and buy another.”

“They’re going to know how we broke it.” Steve blurted.

“Is that what’s worrying you?” Danny finally understood what was distressing his goofball.

“It doesn’t you?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“No. and we’re not going to walk in and say ‘Hi! My beautiful big sexy boyfriend fucked me so well that the bed shattered and we need a new one.’ We’re going to walk in and try laying on a few beds, find what we like and pay for it then leave. That’s it Steven. No big revelations, no coming out to the whole of Honolulu just buying a bed.” Danny explained.

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s go.” Steve grabbed his truck keys off the desk.

“Hrmph.” Danny grumped running his fingers through his hair. “You, you big goofball are such a workout.”

“But In all the best ways.” Steve grinned as he waited for Danny.

“Shut Up!” Danny pointed at Steve’s huge grin as he walked past him and out the door.


	2. Have you seen the News Today

Steve knew something was wrong the minute he and Danny pushed through the doors into the Five-0 offices. Chin and Kono, instead of being in their offices working on finishing up paper work were both sitting at the tech table, legs crossed at the ankle, feet resting on the edge of the Tech Desk their faces hidden behind the open pages of the Honolulu Star-Advertiser.

“Morning.” He spoke, tempting fate just by opening his mouth he was sure.

“Morning Boss.” Chin responded without even looking.

“Sleep well, Boss?” Kono asked in greeting.

“Yes….” Steve started to answer, but stopped, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Kono’s fingers clenching on the edges of her paper, the paper shaking.

“Hard not to sleep well on a Tempur-pedic, Kono.” Chin spoke as if Steve hadn’t even responded.

“That’s right, Cuz.” Kono lowered her paper and looked at Steve, her face a picture of innocence. “I’ve heard that massage feature is like the hands of God.”

“Alright you two.” Steve growled his brow creased into deep furrows. “What gives?”

Danny who had been standing behind Steve watching the scene unfold, stepped forward to press a hand against Steve’s back, because he was pretty sure his partner was about to stroke out. He could see the tension pulling him so tight that Steve’s fists were clenched so tight that he was sure his fingernails were piercing the skin of his palms. For the first time since their shopping expedition, Danny wondered if his insistence had been the wrong thing to do.

“You two are famous.” Chin offered, and standing dropped his newspaper open on the tech desk.

“What have we done now?” Danny frowned, stepping forward, his eyes were drawn to the large red circle Chin had drawn onto the page.

 _What Law Enforcement Official was seen shopping for a new bed with his ‘partner’. We just know those adjustable intensity massages are going to be something to write home about._

“What the Fuck?” Steve growled as he read over Danny’s shoulder. “I told you this would happen.” He stabbed his finger into Danny’s shoulder, and then remembered that they weren’t alone.

His eyes wide, he glanced across the table, waiting for the fallout from what had just become their ‘coming out’ to their team mates.

“What?” Kono grinned. “It’s not as if you have to update your facebook status with us. We’ve known since the beginning.”

“Yeah. If you two think you can hide anything, we’re here to tell you different.” Chin added.

Steve looked at all of his teammates assessingly, noting the almost gleeful grins on Chin and Kono’s faces, and the serene cat-that-caught-the-canary-and-ate-the-cream smile and he threw his hands in the air.

“I’m in Hell.” Steve declared and stomped off to his office, the door rattling so hard they were all sure it was going to shatter.

Danny looked from one to the other of his team mates and sighed. “It’s my job to sort that out I guess?” and started to walk towards Steve’s office.

“Maybe a massage would help.” Kono called after him.

Danny couldn’t help the falter in his step as he considered that. Maybe they should have stayed home today.


	3. Not Again!

Steve squeezed his eyes closed, desperately trying to close out everything but Danny. His furry chest brushing against Steve’s too sensitive nipples, his bristly face scratching against Steve’s neck as his teeth worried the taut skin there. Steve’s painfully hard cock trapped between them, the hair on Danny’s belly brushing across the over sensitized head with a pleasure pain too exquisite to describe. The biting pain as his fingers clenched so tightly around the slats of the headboard grounding him, stopping him from spinning in a thousand different directions as Danny slowly unravelled him. Each slow deep thrust drawing a bitten back whimper from his throat. Every. Hard. Pounding. Thrust.

“No...” he growled as Danny went still against him.

“Yes.” Danny grunted as he stretched one arm up, his fingers trailed up the inside of Steve’s arm raising a line of gooseflesh as he did. His fingers closed around a white plastic object under the pillow as Steve’s legs locked around Danny’s waist, his ankles crossing, his hips tilting upwards trying desperately to pull Danny deeper, make him move.

Danny pressed a button on the remote and the bed started to undulate slowly under them. Steve lowered his arms to wrap round Danny’s neck, pulling his face down for a long wet open mouthed kiss that was more just Steve’s open mouth desperately trying to devour Danny.

As the mattress rolled under them, the undulation of the mattress tilted Steve’s hips just enough to push Danny deeper and with a strangled groan he rolled them over, until Danny was splayed out underneath him, his knees framing Danny’s hips as Steve rode him, each wave of motion from the bed pushing Danny deeper inside him.

Steve pressed his hands to Danny’s shoulders, canting his hips slightly until each thrust pulled a desperate moan from both their mouths. His body igniting with a desperate need for release, a release that burned under his skin, thrummed just under the surface like the march of a million ants. Steve lifted his hands, fingers brushing across his skin, chasing the sensation as he caressed his own body. Desperate needy moans slipping from his lips as his hips slammed into Danny’s, his weeping cock bouncing against Danny’s belly.

As if he could sense Steve’s body unravelling around him, Danny reached up and pressed the remote into one of Steve’s hands before linking his fingers with Steve’s free hand. Lacing them together, holding Steve tightly, grounding him as much as he could. His other hand slowly wrapped around Steve’s cock, his gun roughened fingers brushing against the over sensitized skin making Steve’s hips stutter as he threw back his head. His neck taut, his skin pulled tight over his tight muscles, his ribs so defined that Danny’s mouth went dry with the need to taste Steve’s skin.

Then all hell broke loose. Steve fingers were clenched so tightly around the remote so tightly that the flimsy plastic shattered in his palm.

The bed stopped rolling under them and both ends started to lift. Both noticed, but were too far gone to care.

The head of the bed pushed Danny up until his chest rubbed against Steve’s, his mouth finally granted access to the slightly salty skin he so desperately wanted. His knees bent behind Steve’s back, supporting him as their hips slapped together, one of Danny’s hands on Steve’s hip, fingers biting into his lean flank as he pushed him tighter against him. Steve’s hands rested on Danny’s shoulders. He knew that Danny would be wearing fingertip sized bruises tomorrow but he couldn’t bring himself to care, his body clenching around his partner, both of them careening towards their release.

Danny’s grip tightened around Steve’s cock. Their bodies pressed together, his hand frantically working at Steve’s flesh, the hair on Danny’s belly brushing against the tip of his cock was more than Steve’s overloaded senses could take.  
His fingernails dug into Danny’s skin as his viscous release pulsed against Danny’s chest. His body clenching tightly around Danny was all that it took to push him over the edge and toppling into the abyss of absolute blissful pleasure they both shared.

Steve’s body relaxed bonelessly against Danny, his head resting in the curve of Danny’s shoulder as Danny’s arms closed around him, both of them struggling to gather enough breath to speak.

Lifting his head slightly, Steve caught Danny’s face and kissed him slowly, his fingertips tracing the side of his face as they kissed. He loved this time, when they were just Steve and Danny, no SEAL’s no Cops, no machismo to be protected, just them and all the affection they wouldn’t release any other time. Their long wet kiss, Danny’s hands stroking wherever he could reach gave way to resting their foreheads against each other, sharing each other’s breaths.

“We’re going to have to get it repaired aren’t we?” Steve asked softly.

“Either that or we’re sleeping in a giant enchilada forever.” Danny’s words were a softly exhaled chuckle.

“We’ve only had it two days, D.” Steve pressed his head into the curve of Danny’s neck.

“I know, Babe, I know.”


End file.
